Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of social networking services (e.g., FACEBOOK, TWITTER, etc.) that allow users to share photographs, videos, and/or music with their friends, family, and/or associates. Service providers and device manufactures have recently made considerable inroads in the development of services and applications that allow users of mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones) to share media with their friends, family, and/or associates on-the-go and in substantially real-time. However, because users are often required to switch back and forth between an application used for capturing media and an application used for sharing media, many users share their media in retrospect (i.e., after some time has passed since capturing the media). As a result, users can only guess whether others will like their shared media. Accordingly, many users find the experience of sharing media tedious and therefore lose interest in the process.